One Of THOSE Nights
by MalfoyxPotter
Summary: Harry's been through hell in the past year. Enough to change who he was and become a ghost of himself. As much as Draco tried to help, he sacrificed himself in the process. Draco's needing to break free cost him more than he thought. HP/DM DM/BZ M fo safe


**Summary: Draco feels suffocated. Harry hasn't been the same since that night. Harry needs Draco to survive and Draco's always there, what he didn't know was how much he need harry too. DM/HP DM/BZ. Inspired by One of Those Nights by The Cab**

_One of Those Nights was inspired by a song of the same name by one of my favorite bands THE CAB, all of the credit goes to them of course, and J.K. Rowling indubitably._

**One of Those Nights**

As much as he loved Harry, Draco could see how being with him was unhealthy. Harry was overbearing. Not in the possessive way that, when they first started dating, had drawn him to Harry. It was as if Harry had been possessed, in less than a year's time Harry had gone from the perfect boyfriend, to something entirely different. Harry hadn't been right since that day. Draco knew that Harry wasn't well anymore, and hadn't been well for awhile. Draco had learned from Harry to not be selfish, he knew that in this case the situation wasn't about him. That Harry needed Draco and Draco knew that as unhealthy it may be, he helped Harry, because he needed him just as bad.

Draco never went out anymore. It was unsafe, Harry would always say. Draco needed to get out of the house. He was suffocating. Draco knew that Harry was doing what he did to protect Draco. Harry loved Draco. Draco knew that, he just didn't think he could take much more before he cracked. The fact that Harry thought that Draco might leave him was ludicrous, they had been through too much together. The thought of leaving Harry had crossed his mind, but didn't seem to be an option. Harry needed Draco. Draco needed to be needed.

_'Tonight is the night' _Draco thought as he stared at his foreign expression in the mirror. A year ago he would have laughed at the face he saw in the mirror. Haggard and gaunt, he looked worse for wear and he knew it. A year ago Draco would have been abhorred to see himself in his current Draco. Now, Draco was just tired of caring. The past few months had taken a toll on Draco's personal appearance. Part of him knew that if this kept up he would have nothing left to give. The other small part of his mind protested, thinking that if he left Harry would lose himself completely. He just needed one night, to remember his life, his friends, all the things that he'd left behind one year ago.

Harry was lying curled up in a ball on their sofa, staring blankly at a muggle news program. When Draco entered the room Harry lifted his head slowly and turned to Draco. A small grin ghosted over his features, the remains of a once bright, exuberant grin.

"Hi baby," Harry said staring at Draco, despite the tired look on his face his eyes were still shining beautifully. Always beautiful. Harry made an effort to sit up slowly, after a few seconds of struggling against his own weight he flopped back down on the couch.

Draco's heart nearly broke at the sight of Harry's inability to even sit up. _'He can't even move' _Draco thought sadly. He could barely stand to look at Harry, the thought of him so weak made Draco cringe with guilt. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and hoisted him up so that he was resting against Draco's lap. Harry wove his arms around Draco's neck and leaned his head into the crook of Draco's neck, sleepily closing his eyes.

"Harry, babe" Draco spoke tentatively, "I'm going to meet Blaise for a while, have dinner maybe a drink. You look so tired I don't want to you to wait up for me."

"What do you mean you're leaving," Harry said bracing himself on Draco's shoulders and using him as support to stand up. When he was standing, one hand holding Draco's for support he said, "You're coming back soon arent you?" His eyes were crazed, frantically searching Draco's.

"Of course I'm coming back baby don't be ridiculous, I'll be back before you know it." Draco said.

"I'll go with you" Draco shook his head stubbornly.

"No, you're exhausted. I'm going to go on my own it's alright" Draco insisted soothingly, "I'll be back,"

Harry looked dejected as he watched Draco walk towards the door; he sank back into the couch and stared at Draco.

"I love you" Draco kissing Harry's forehead before walking out the door.

And it was true; Draco loved Harry unconditionally, more than it seemed possibly for a person to love another. Harry was afraid of losing Draco to the point that it caused him to smother Draco and push him away even further.

But for the first time in months, he was free.

Draco pulled out his cell phone and hit his second speed dial. "Blaise, you there?"

"Hey, Dray! is that you I haven't heard from you in weeks what's going on?"

"I've been fine, I'm out for a bit want to meet up go do something maybe?" Draco said biting his bottom lip; part of him feared that Harry was at home, distraught at the fact that Draco was out with Blaise.

Draco had always thought it was irrational for Harry to worry about Draco's relationship with Blaise, the two had always been close, but Harry seemed to believe that Draco was going to leave him at any second.

"I'd love to I haven't seen you in forever, not since Christmas. How about I swing by your place in half an hour?" Blaise questioned

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Draco hesitated, 'besides," He said, "I'm already out how about we go out for a drink? I'll meet you at that place a block from your house in 15 minutes."

"Alright babe. See you then."

Draco thought that conversation would have been more difficult. He was aware of the fact that he had been blowing Blaise off, and thought his best friend would have been hostile because of that. It wasn't his fault though, Harry needed him. After the year they had been through together, Harry needed to know that Draco would always be there for him, and Draco had promised to be there.

Draco never stopped worrying over Harry. He knew that something had died in Harry that day, and sometimes doubted that he would ever be the same. He was a complete wreck, if Draco loved him any less than he did he might not be able to handle Harry anymore, but with the state he was in Draco couldn't stand to leave him.

However taking care of Harry did have its effects on Draco, having rarely left the house in so many months, it seemed that he had lost touch with his natural instincts in the real world. He and Harry both needed help. Draco started to doubt whether or not he could take care of himself on his own. He needed someone other than Harry in his life right now. Someone to make him feel taken care of and not so broken.

Draco reached the bar down the street from Blaise's flat, and entered scanning the bar before spotting his best friend. Not much had changed since they last saw each other, Blaise still looked great, and Draco still tired.

"Draco," Blaise sighed smiling warmly, "You look good, a bit weary, but still lovely. How are you?"

"I've been better, but I think we're going to be okay, things are looking better than usual these days." Draco said glancing at Blaise through weary eyes.

Blaise cut his eyes at Draco, "Draco I've known you since we were two, don't lie to me I know something's wrong, its Harry again isn't it?"

All Draco could do was let out a heavy sigh and drop his head into his hands.

"Draco I know he's gone through a rough time, but I think something is affecting him deeper than this. And it's hurting both of you, maybe you can't take care of him anymore" Blaise said laying a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Maybe it's time you got some help for him, or maybe you need to leave for a while you know my door is always open if you need someplace to stay."

Draco groaned, "I've tried everything Blaise, I don't know how to get through to him," he looked up into the eyes of his best friend. "He lost it when Ron and Hermione died in the car crash, and it was bad enough that the adoption fell through the month before it was like part of him died. I don't know what to do for him anymore, and he's suffocating me, he's afraid everyday that I'm going to leave him! That if I go outside I'll die too." Draco said his breath sharp, choking back sobs. "I just want him to be my Harry again, I love him but I can't be with him he's hurting me too much. I think I've lost him Blaise."

Draco began to cry freely, slightly alarmed all Blaise could do was pull Draco close to him and allow him to sob silently on his shoulder. "Come on love," Blaise said steering Draco out of the bar, "let's go somewhere quiet you're not fit to be out tonight."

They made their way back over to Blaise's flat, where they lay down together on the sofa Draco curled into Blaise's side crying quietly.

Suddenly Draco looked up into Blaise's eyes and said, "I can never pay you back for helping me out throughout this, I don't know what I would do with you" he put an arm around Blaise's neck to draw himself closer to the other man. Blaise dropped a kiss onto Draco's forehead. Teary-eyed Draco stared into Blaise's eyes. Neither of them were able to break the others gaze before Draco leaned in slowly and kissed the other man. Draco drew himself even closer to Blaise so that he was on top of him and began kissing him deeply whilst unbuttoning the buttons on Blaise's shirt.

Draco knew that this was wrong. He shouldn't be kissing Blaise, _'this was so so wrong,_' he thought to himself, '_how can i be doing this to Harry, he doesn't deserve this, I don't deserve him._

Draco pulled away shaking his head standing up and pulling himself away from Blaise. "I can't do this, I'm sorry Blaise but Harry deserves to be treated better than this."

"Don't you get it Draco!" Blaise cried exasperatedly, "That thing living at your house isn't Harry anymore, Harry's been gone for a while, it's out of your hands. Harry needs more help than you can give."

"Dont you dare call Harry a thing, you asshole you and I both know that he's been through more shit than anyone else has, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that from anyone" Draco said advancing now on Blaise. Not frightened by Draco, Blaise took a step forward and grasped Draco's wrists in his hands.

"You know that Harry's done with Draco, there's nothing he can give you anymore. I can be there for you, he's gone." Blaise kissed Draco again, Draco frozen against him. "Get off me!" he cried.

"Just stop fighting Dray, please." Blaise murmured into his ear, "You know it's what you want. What you need." And with the word need. Draco forgot everything, forgot about Harry, and feeling suffocated, and everything that happened. He just wanted to forget. Draco backed against the wall, dragging Blaise toward him by his shirt collar, he wove his arms around Blaise's neck and kissed him, hips jutting against Blaise's begging for more friction. He began to unbutton the buttons on Blaise's shirt, before giving up and ripping his shirt off. Draco wrapped his legs around Blaise's waist using the wall to hold himself up, his hands now pawing at Blaise's chest, rubbing up and down.

Harry approached the door of Blaise Zabini's apartment slowly. '_Maybe this isn't a good idea' _He knew that Draco wouldn't want him coming all this way just to spy on him. Bringing up his Gryffindor courage Harry knocked firmly three times. No answer.

Harry knocked on the door once more, _maybe they had gone out_ he thought, he then noticed the noise of a small shuffling and groaning through the door, testing the door he saw that it was open. He turned the knob and peered in side. The sight made him sick to him stomach.

Blaise had Draco held against the wall, with one hand holding a fistful of Draco's hair, and the other fondling Draco's cock through his jeans. The worst part was Draco wasn't doing anything to push him off. His head was thrown up against the wall in pleasure, his eyes shut tightly.

"Draco?" Harry cried softly stepping into the apartment. But Draco hadn't heard him. Harry didn't know what to do, finally he stepped inside and slammed the door loudly.

Draco heard the bang of those door, his heart began race. Slowly he looked over and saw Harry standing there shaking violently.

"Oh fuck Harry, no" Draco cried immediately pushing himself away from Blaise. Harry stood across the room, his mouth agape in shock; he appeared to be rooted to the spot. He began to approach Harry, who seemed unable to move. Draco thought that Harry had been rendered speechless until,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DRACO MALFOY" Harry screeched his face turning red at an alarming rate, and his voice high and sharp. His eyes began to water, tears streaming rapidly down his face. Draco trying to sooth his boyfriend walked closer. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME," Harry began to back away sobbing before he hit a wall. Draco approached him once more with caution, as Harry was still muttering repeatedly, "don't touch me."

"So sorry" Draco choked out, he hadn't' even noticed that tears had begun to fall. "Love you so much Har, just need my Harry back. I miss you love" he began to shake wrapping his arms around Harry afraid to let go. He practically picked Harry up and walked out of Blaise's apartment not bothering to spare his friend look, who sat on the couch a hand through his hair, thoroughly bewildered.

Once they were safely outside Draco set Harry down and held his hands in his own playing with them nervously. "Blaise doesn't mean shit to me Harry, I can never express to you how sorry I am, I was just so afraid you were slipping away and I love you too much to lose you."

Harry looked at him through glazed over eyes and nodded slowly. "I love you too, I know I haven't been myself" he said hiccupping trying his best to contain the tears. "I needed you to survive Draco, I just thought you would leave me. You did leave me," Harry accused, eyes narrowing.

"I don't want to ever be without you" Draco said, before pulling Harry close to him, "I love you more than I ever thought I would be able to love someone else." He finished his eyes downcast avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry reached up and tilted Draco's head down to look him the eye. "Draco, I don't think we can be together." He said shaking his head sadly. "I always thought that there was something between you and Blaise, and now I know it's true." Harry ran his fingers softly against the skin of Draco's cheek. "We can't be together Draco. Not when you cheated on me. I love you more than you can imagine Draco, but you've hurt me. I just need some time to think about us. How do I know that you won't leave me again?"

"I didn't know how to be without you Harry!" Draco said, "You haven't been the same in months, I needed to know that there would be someone to take care of me too, I couldn't always be there for you!"

"It won't happen again because I won't let it" Harry said firmly. "I need to learn to take care of myself before I can take care of us, I need to leave for awhile. Seamus mentioned a place where his mum went for a while, after his dad died. For depression and stuff. I just don't feel well anymore Draco. But, I think you know that?

All Draco could do was slump against a lamp post and stare down at Harry, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I know." He said finally. "I've been trying to tell you for months, but I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to do anything to hurt you. But this is for the best, right?" Draco said wondering the answer to his own question. "we need time apart?"

"I don't want you to think that this is because of you, I just need time to get back to who I was. I Love you Draco Malfoy, and that won't stop any time soon i swear it." Harry said hugging Draco tightly. He reached up once more to run his fingers through Draco's pale hair, and kissed him softly, but deeply one last time, before leaving.

Draco fell to the ground and put his head between his knees. All of this time he'd worried about taking care of Harry. That Harry needed him. But as Harry's silhouette got smaller and smaller and eventually vanished Draco realized, that he needed Harry much more than Harry ever needed him, even in the past year. Draco needed to feel needed, and now sitting on a bench on a cold night Draco was utterly alone.

So much for Harry needing him.

**_I'm a mess and you're worse_**

**_Just give me time_**

**_To give you a waste of time_**

**_One of those nights_**

**_When you leave me for no reason_**

**_I'll give you a reason_**

**As always I ADORE your reviews, criticism, thoughts, and suggestions, and of course PRAISE**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

**Some of you that have been on FF for a while might think this story is familiar, because it is. I wrote this story and put in up on FF where it received a pretty good response, but the plot was very different than this version, for example Ron and Hermione were alive, Draco didn't respond to Blaise and Blaise was taking advantage of him, and most importantly Harry and Draco stayed together. I like this version better I think, and am considering making it a full length, this being the prologue. I have a lot of ideas.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all**

**Xx MalfoyxPotter**


End file.
